1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a detecting module and a detecting method thereof, and more particularly to a sound event detecting module and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present sound detection technology is mostly applied to the speech recognition, and usually needs to use some training corpora to complete the sound recognition. In the practical application, however, it is impossible to incorporate the sounds of all possible users into the training corpora. Thus, if the user's sound is not incorporated into the training corpora, the success rate of recognition is significantly reduced.
The conventional speech recognition system performs the following recognition steps. First, the training corpora are collected, and parameter models are created. Then, the to-be-recognized sound section is compared with the parameter models to obtain a comparison score. Thereafter, a recognition result is generated according to the comparison score. In the above-mentioned steps, it is found that the speech recognition rate is significantly affected by the training corpora. The parameter models trained by different speakers may have the significant difference and thus affect the recognition rate. Thus, it is an important subject of the industry to reduce the influence of training corpora on the sound detection technology so that the sound detection technology can be applied to some application fields.